Smiles
by BeatleMania1966
Summary: Lily Evans had three different types of smiles. James Potter would know. James Potter also knew that none of them were for him. JILY oneshot.


**A/N: I'm merely dabbling in JKR's world.**

Lily Evans had three different types of smiles.

James Potter would know, he had counted the number of times she smiled over the years and had found the distinction between the three clearly.

The first smile was when she received a compliment from a professor or peers for her accomplishments in class. The smile started to curve upwards but stopped before it reached her eyes. Her lips were sealed as to prevent her teeth being brought into the smile. James Potter knew this. He knew she didn't want to come across as arrogant (which, in Lily's mind, would make her comparable to James himself), and he knew as soon as the smile started she would prop her right elbow up on the desk and bring her hand to rest across her face as if to physically forbid the smile from going any further. James also knew that Lily deserved a boost to her ego, even if she herself didn't realize this. Being muggleborn she worked twice as hard as any pureblood to not fall behind and in the process had out done every single one of them.

Lily Evan's second smile was reserved for her friends. This was the type of smile that spread wide, revealing her perfectly white teeth, and reached all the way to her eyes. This was the smile where she let her walls down and allowed people in without a care of what they thought. Sometimes her smile was followed by a laugh, tossing her head back, clutching her stomach...Lily would cackle at whatever amused her. James wished he could have that effect over her but he knew he could never get her walls to drop around him. He had placed them there so secure.

Her third smile came whenever she received a letter from home. James had watched closely several times as the morning post would swoop down and Lily's tawny owl would gracefully turn circles before landing in front of her with a letter attached to it's leg. Lily would bounce twice in her seat, clapping her hands together one-two-three times and then hurriedly untie the letter. James knew Lily's family were dear to her and even entering her seventh year of school away from them the separation could still be hard on her. He watched as she unfolded the letter, crossed her arms on the table, and leaned forwarded taking in each word. Her right leg crossed over her left (which caused her school skirt to come up a little...not that James noticed _that), _he watched as this time she allowed her lips to part slowly with a slight tremble and her eyes watered up at whatever her mother or father were communicating to her. It was Lily's most personal smile and James dreamed of a future where he would write her letters (perhaps away on auror missions) and she would have the same reaction to his written words to her. This smile may have not been the most beautiful to another person (but then again another person would probably not categorize Lily Evan's smiles...said person was not James Potter) but to James, this was his favorite of the three smiles.

Yes, Lily Evans had three different types of smiles.

James Potter would know.

James Potter also knew that none of them were for him.

Hogsmeade had been losing it's touch for a while now. Somewhere between his sixth year and going into his seventh year of schooling James had grown bored of the little village. It was nowhere near the challenge of Hogwarts, it's secrets were easily discovered within the first few trips if one merely had the curiosity level to explore.

And no one could rival James' curiosity.

He knew every product Zonko's had to offer, every brand of magical candy inside of Honeydukes, and he had even dabbled in the Shrieking Shack unbeknownst to those outside of his close circle.

James knew everything there was to know about Hogsmeade, but the most important fact there was to know was that no matter how dull it may seem after a few years it was several hippogriffs worse without your best mates.

"Bloody traitors. All of them-dates! Wormtail even! How in the bloody fucking hell..."

Sirius had offered to set him up,not that he needed help, but James had flat out refused. He couldn't suffer through another date pretending to be interested in whatever the girl was saying. He'd rather be in the company of a certain redhead even if a shouting match was to ensue. That would have more passion in it than a date with a brainless bird.

He hadn't realized that Sirius was trying so badly to set him up because the whole lot of them were traitors.

_How in the world do they all have dates. They could have told me before today instead of leaving me out here to rot. How is it so easy for them? I've been chasing the same girl for years now and can't get anywhere. They know I'm not going to be happy with some random bird. She's not-_

"Evans!"

James stopped in his tracks as he saw the redhead practically running out of Madam Puddifoot's. Her head snapped towards the sound of her name being called which caused her hair to flip around wildly. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the mop top and then darted back to the tea shop. There was an obvious inner turmoil apparent on her face as though she was weighing her options. James was apparently option B but he had no idea what option A would intell.

"Lily, wait!"

Ah, Diggory.

Amos Diggory.

She was on a date with Amos fucking Diggory.

Did _everyone _have dates today?

James was shaken from his thoughts as Lily dashed up the road towards him.

"James! James! Thank you so much for finding me! I completely forgot," said Lily breathlessly as she reached him. She grabbed onto his arm to steady herself.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Did you just call me James?"

"_Shut it_," she hissed before turning towards Diggory who had caught up to the pair. "Oh, Amos! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that James and I have Head duties to take care of today!"

"Head duties...on Saturday?"

"Are you craz-_ooow! Christ woman!_"

"Oh sorry, James. My foot's asleep from sitting for so long in Puddifoot's. Guess I stomped it too close to yours."

James' retort was drowned out by Diggory's own cry.

"But _Lily _it's _Saturday!_ Can't it wait till later?"

"Amos, I'm so sorry. Surely you can understand. It's our jobs.."

"What kind of Head duties are so important that it has to be done on a Saturday?"

"Yes, _Lils_. Tell him what's so important," said James eager to find out for himself.

"Nothing is more important to me right now than wiping that smirk off your faces, _Jamie."_

Linking her arm through his, she fake laughed up at him which would have been convincing to another person as friendship but James could see the threat in her eyes as she peered up at him.

"Excuse me! I still haven't had my question answered. And since when have the two of you become such good friends?"

James' hazel eyes met Lily's emeralds for a split second and seemed to be challenging her dare with one of his own. Lily's face scrunched up in confusion and opened her mouth but what she was going to say neither James nor Amos would never know because it was James who spoke first.

"Lily and I are planning a ball later in the year. We are allowed to host one big event and with the war growing bigger we decided that Hogwarts could use a little fun. And Lily and I decided to try to be friends because it's tradition for the heads to go together."

James could not remember such a moment of silence ever taking place in his life such as the one that unfolded after his proclamation. Sirius being his best mate though he had not had many moments of pure quiet for nearly seven years.

"Is this true, Lily?" asked Amos breaking the silence and looking completely stunned.

"Of course it is! Didn't you hear him? He didn't miss a beat! Oh my," Lily's own voice was growing squeaky and hysterical.

"Why didn't you tell me instead of agreeing to go on this date with me and then all of sudden just jumping up-"

Lily's hands flew up to the roots of her curly red hair and her fingers tangled themselves in her strands.

"I guess I just completely lost my mind! That must be it because I can't for the reason of me fathom-"

James' smirked only grew as he watched the chaos that unfolded before him. This day had started off as a dud and was quickly turning around. He watched for some time as Amos questioned the absurdity of the situation and Lily frantically pulled on her hair all the while her voice getting at a higher pitch. When James was nearly certain that Lily would start pulling her red locks out at any moment he decided to intervene.

"Well, Amos, if you'll excuse the two of us we have a lot of work to get done in a short amount of time. Not that it should be any trouble. The Potter's have had the biggest balls in the wizarding world for quite some time now," said James holding his arm out for Lily to link hers through.

She glared at his arm but looped her own through. Her need to get out of the awkward situation trumped the desire to not have any bodily contact with James.

"Yeah...okay. See you, Potter. Lily- maybe we can reschedule?"

James thought the pleading in his eyes was rather unmanly. But most men weren't too proud to beg when it came to Lily Evans he supposed.

Himself included.

"Sure Amos. I am really sorry!"

"It's alright...I'll see you back at the castle and we can talk about another date-"

"Come on, Lily! Lots to do!"

James tugged Lily halfway down the village before she pulled away from him. She turned in every direction to make sure that Diggory had not followed them before turning her attention back towards James. She found him with his back against a building wall and his arms crossed. His eyebrow cocked, he mastered a sense of ease that her personality would never allow her to accomplish. Placing her hands on her hips she looked at him as if not sure whether to yell or hit him.

"All right there, Evans?"

"What are you playing at?"

"Forgive me, Evans, but I wasn't the one who came running out of that blasted tea shop like a mad woman and-"

"I needed your help!"

"You got my help!"

"No! What I got was a date with you to a huge freaking ball that we now have to plan! Do you have any idea what kind of commitment and planning that's going to take, Potter? Don't give me any of that 'the Potter family has the biggest balls' crap. Do you take me for an idiot? I know what you were insinuating! And to top it all of I've got to go with you now! I wanted you to get me out of that date with Amos...not into another one with you! And now I have to plan the ball or otherwise it really will look like I ditched Amos,"finished Lily with her hands in the air.

"Well, you did ditch Diggory mind you."

"Yes but I was _hoping_ you would be a _gentleman _about it and help me get out of it!"

"Sorry, Evans. I'm no gent," smirked James.

"And apparently I'm no lady. Honestly! What kind of girl gives up a date with Amos Diggory! He's _gorgeous."_

James' face fell.

"Not only did I just give up the date, I completely blew him off. If only his personality weren't so dull. You may annoy the dickens out of me but I'm never bored around you that's for sure."

The smirk was plastered back on James' face. Lily eyed it wearily.

"Yes...well, thanks for what little help you did offer, Potter. I suppose I'll be off now to see if there's an even bigger ditch for me to fall into."

Lily turned sharply to go, her red hair (slightly tangled from all of the tugging earlier) flipping around as she turned when James grabbed her by the arm.

"Not so fast, Evans."

"Wha-"

"You told Diggory that you had to ditch-"

"I didn't _ditch _him! I was merely..._involved_ in a prior made up engagement."

"Whatever, you ditched the poor bloke. Anyway, Evans, as I was saying...you told Diggory that you were _involved _with me," said James wagging his eyebrows.

"Merlin, wrong word choice..."

"My ego's halfway to Mars at this point, Evans. Anyway, you told him we had to spend the day together so that is exactly what we are going to do."

"What-no!"

"If you'd like I can tell Diggory you made the whole thing up-"

"You made up the ball part!"

"And you can get back to Madam Puddifoot's and listen to him talk about how he isn't sure which shade of yellow goes better with his complexion."

Lily crossed her arms and refused to meet James' eyes. If she had made eye contact with him she would have seen that he knew he had won.

He had her and he knew it.

"I hate the color yellow," muttered Lily still refusing to meet James' gaze.

"It's a dreadful color. Thank Merlin we weren't sorted into Hufflepuff."

Lily threw her hands in the air in defeat and let out a childish cry.

"Alright, alright! I'll spend the day with you but absolutely no marauding business."

"I have no idea-"

"I mean it, Potter!"

"I can't be held accountable for the things I do."

"Potter!"

"Okay, Evans. You have my word. No unnecessary funny business while we are together."

Lily glared at him, still unsure of what she was getting herself into but begrudgingly admitting to herself that, while Potter's company was not exactly pleasing to her, it would be better than the alternative at the moment. James was grinning down at her, and while it was a mild annoyance to her, his grin held more life and excitement in it than the entire conversation she had with Diggory previously.

"I'm holding you to that. Alright, lets get to planning this bloody ball."

"I'm not planning a ball today, Evans."

"But you told Amos-"

"We can plan later. Lets go have some fun together. It's a beautiful day and we have a couple hours before we have to head back to the castle."

"But if Amos sees us he'll-"

"We'll just tell him we are picking out color patterns, candies, or whatever."

"In Hogsmeade?"

"You can't honestly tell me you want to spend the entire day planning a ball."

Hands once again resting on her hips, Lily bit on her lower lip. This time, however, she met James' gaze.

"We'll if we aren't planning a ball than what are we going to do?"

"Let's explore Hogsmeade together."

"We've been going here since third year. I doubt there's too much more to see."

"True but you've never explored Hogsmeade with the James Potter."

"Merlin."

"Let's go, Evans!"

Throwing one fist in the air and grabbing Lily with his other hand, James began to sprint down the street dragging a clearly stunned Lily behind him. They had passed Zonkos and a hundred stunned Hogwarts students (it wasn't every day that one saw the two Heads, who had a well known tiff going on, running down the street practically hand-in-hand) before Lily managed to pull James to a stop.

"Potter! I can't breathe! The air's too cold to run in!"

"You'd never make it in Quidditch practices."

"Shove it," said Lily pushing James on the shoulder slightly.

"Don't push me," said James pushing her back.

"Hey! Cut it out," cried Lily as James kept shoving her slightly.

The smallest smile appeared on her face but was gone as soon as James thought he saw it. James, however, wore his smile proud. Lily side stepped as he attempted to push her once again and drew her coat around her more. When he put his hands in his own coat pockets she stepped closer to him. She shuddered slightly as James grinned down at her and neither of them knew whether the shudder was produced by the cold or the closeness between the two of them at the moment. They stood like that, staring at one another, for a moment until Lily broke the silence.

"So, where's our first stop on the Hogmeade tour with the famous James Potter? I'm freezing and wouldn't mind getting out of the cold. I'm also kind of hungry. I sort of ran out at Madam Puddifoot's before our food got to the table."

"Lucky for you our first stop on the tour is a trip to Three Broomsticks! I know it's no Madam Puddifoot's but I hope it will do."

"Well lucky for _you _I _hate_ Madam Puddifoot's. The Three Broomsticks is more my taste."

"That's my girl!"

"I'm not your girl."

"Today you are."

"This isn't a date-"

"Here we are!"

Lily rolled her eyes as James opened the door to Three Broomsticks for her. It wasn't too terribly crowded since they had missed most of the lunch rush trying to escape Diggory and arguing the rest of the time. Lily was internally grateful that not too many people would see James and her sharing a meal together. They walked up to place their order and still no one particularly noticed them. Lily was so caught up with attempting to make sure that they were out of the public eye as much as possible that she didn't even notice when the two of them reached the counter to place their order.

"James, dear! I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you today," Madam Rosmerta smiled sweetly at him.

"I would've been in here earlier but I got a bit caught up you see," said James cutting his eyes towards Lily who was shrugging off her coat and missed it.

"Ah! I _do _see," smile Rosmerta knowingly.

"I'll have the rib platter and Lily will have the shepherds pie with the garden salad. Oh, and two butterbeers please."

"You know my order?" asked Lily who had just turned her full attention to what was going on before her.

"Of course I do. I know everything about you. What do you think I do with all my spare time, Evans?"

"I honestly can't tell if you're joking or not."

James grinned at her for a response before handing over money to pay for their food.

"I can pay for my own, Potter! You don't have to do that!"  
"We're on a date, Evans. A gentleman always pays on a date."

"We are _not _on a date. Plus we already established earlier you are no more a gentleman than I am a lady," said Lily poking her finger into his chest.

James place his hands on Lily's shoulders and steered her towards an open booth, turning back to wink at Rosmerta as Lily continued to fuss about all the reasons this was not to be classified as a date.

"Calm down, Evans. You know I was joking."

"I said no funny business."

"Merlin, I didn't know I was supposed to be an entire bore for the rest of the day," said James as they took their seats opposite of each other.

Lily bit her bottom lip and peered down at her hands that were clasped tightly together on the table. James took the time to admire her while she wasn't looking and silently wished that he was the one nibbling on her lower lip. When her emerald eyes finally met his hazel ones the maintained contact for some time before Lily spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not use to _this_," said Lily waving her hand in the space between them. "Us spending time together like this."

"Well, we've never really gotten to much time together where we are bickering constantly."

"Yeah, I think we've cut the bickering down to a minimum so far today. Nothing has been blown up yet."

James laughed loudly as their food and drinks were brought to the table. James didn't miss the way that Lily quickly brought her butterbeer to her lips before a smile could form.

"Hey!" Lily cried suddenly causing James to choke on his drink. "Isn't that Sirius with _Marlene?"_

James turned and sure enough Sirius and Marlene had walked in looking rather comfortable with one another. Sirius had his arm draped across Marlene's shoulder and Marlene had her head buried in the crook of Sirius' neck.

"That little minx! She told me she had a date but not a date with _Sirius Black!_ I thought they couldn't stand each other."

James grinned at the irony of the situation before taking another swig from his butterbeer.

"Sirius didn't tell me who his date was with either," said James. "I bet they purposefully missed the lunch crowd to avoid being seen by us or anyone else."

"I bet you're right!" Lily said leaning in and hushing her voice. "Do you want to play a prank on them?"

"Evans! How dare you? You know I can't ruin my perfect record. Besides, if I recall you said no marauding," said James his expression one of outrage but his eyes told her otherwise.

"Oh come on, Potter! Don't you want to get back at them for lying to us?"

"Technically they didn't lie. They just left out one very important detail."

"Fine then, Potter. If you want to choose this one day to stick your wand in the mud," said Lily but she was cut off my James who reached across the table to grab her hand.

"Now, I never said that."

Lily looked down at his hand holding hers for a moment and was just as shocked as James when she didn't pull it away. Instead, she looked up at James who was grinning and laced their fingers together.

"Let's do this."

"Evans, you're a bad influence!"

Sirius and Marlene had taken a seat in a booth with their butterbeers across the dining area. They were engaged in conversation and neither of them had taken notice of their best mates only a few feet away. Marlene was laughing in a higher pitch than Lily had ever heard come from her mouth at whatever Sirius was saying to her. Lily and James, their fingers still intertwined, were studying the pair and plotting their move.

"So, Evans, what's our first move?"

"Aren't you suppose to be a master at this sort of thing?" asked Lily as she released her hand from his (both of them trying to ignore the strange feeling of emptiness that came after the contact ended) and dug in her bag for her wand. "I know Marlene has this horrid fear of rats. There's this particularly ugly,fat one that somehow manages to get into our dorms in the mornings."

James chuckled.

"Okay, step one...here we go."

Lily flicked her wand wordlessly and watched as Marlene raised her butterbeer glass to take another sip only to have it transform into a rat. Marlene froze and went silent for a moment and then time caught up with her.

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

She threw the rat which went sprawling across the table and landed on Sirius.

"Wha-what just happened! I was holding my glass and then it turned into a _rat!"_ screeched Marlene.

Sirius, however, didn't have an answer for her as the rat scurried down his shirt. Jumping up, Sirius began to flail about and in the process knocked over his own butterbeer.

"Marls! Get it out, get it out!"

"Are you crazy! I'm not touching that thing!"

"Merlin, woman! Help me!"

Sirius' voice was reaching an unmanly pitch as he continued to beg Marlene, who had crawled on top of the table and was nearly in tears, for help.

Lily and James were doubled over laughing. Tears forming in both their eyes, James reached for his own wand.

"Nice one, Evans! Now watch the master."

"Egotist," said Lily once she caught her breathe back.

James winked at her before turning his attention back to Sirius and Marlene missing the blush that arose on Lily's cheeks. James flicked his own wand and Sirius' hair suddenly became aflame.

"James! That's dangerous!" cried Lily.

"Relax, Lils. It's not going to do any actual damage."

Sirius didn't seem to know that as he let out an ear piercing scream.

"Marlene! Merlin, Marlene! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!"

"_Ohhh!_ We need water! Water!"

"Christ woman, are you a witch or not? Your wand, use your wand!"

"Oh right! What's the spell for water!"

James turned back to face Lily who had tears streaming down her face.

"Watch this," he said grinning. "_Aguamenti_!"

Sirius was suddenly hit with a giant burst of water causing him to be knocked over. He laid there for a moment, sprawled on on the floor and sputtering obscenities that were literally drowned out by the water in his mouth.

"Sirius, are you okay?" asked Marlene who was still standing on top of the table.

"Okay?" asked Sirius standing up slowly. Water was dripping off of him and there was a plop as the rat, that was lodged in his shirt during the whole time, landed in the puddle that Sirius was standing in before scampering off. "I just got attacked by a rat, my most prized possession caught on fire, and now I'm completely soaked. I know you were in a right state but you could have done with a little less water."

"But I didn't-"

"Eh, don't worry about it Marls. Lets get out of here and head back to the castle so I can dry off and change."

When Lily and James were certain that they had left the pair burst into laughter.

"Did you see-"

"His hair-"

"She climbed on top of the table!"

"He screamed like a girl!"

"Oh goodness! I feel kind of bad."

"Don't Lily! That was great transfiguration work back there! You were amazing! I'm not sure that was what McGonagall had in mind back when she taught us the spell. Can you imagine if she saw the perfect Lily Evans pranking someone with spell work that she learned in her class!"

James reached for his butterbeer to take a sip but his hand stopped in mid-reach when he saw the smile start to form on her face. It was the smile that happened whenever she got compliments on her craft. It was small and sure enough her hand was reaching up as a reminder to not let the smile go any further than a slight tug upwards.

But she never allowed herself to smile around James Potter before and James was not about to let her cheat herself out of feeling proud.

Without thinking, he reached across the table and grabbed her hand before she could place it against her cheek. This time he didn't miss the blush that spread across her cheeks nor did he miss the way that her smile grew bigger.

"You were really great back there, Evans. We make a good team you and me."

"We did something horrible. We probably ruined their date," said Lily although she was still grinning.

"Nah we probably just hurried it along. It was most likely heading back to his bedroom anyway."

"James!"

Once their food had arrived the two of them found themselves lost in conversation. Lily was shocked at how easy it was for her to talk to James. It was nothing like her date with Amos earlier where she was clawing for conversation topic. James wanted to know about her personal life, he added to the conversation, and he was a great listener. She found herself talking to him about her parents and how she missed them, how Hogwarts was a huge shock coming from a muggle family, and about her sister which was a topic she tended to stray from even to her closest friends.

"We use to be close. We use to be _so_ close. And now it's different."

"What do you suppose makes it different?"

Lily paused for a minute, chewing a bite of her shepherds pie, and thinking over her answer.

"I think she's jealous because she can't be apart of this part of my life. Growing up it was the two of us together through everything. We always had each other and now I'm off doing my own thing and it hurts her that she can't be apart of that. I want her to so badly but it's something that can't be helped. Her coping skill is to lash out at me. She calls me a freak because she doesn't know how to deal with me having this second life almost."

Their hands were still clasped together and James gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"She'll come around. One way or another. I can see how much she means to you," said James rubbing his thumb over her hand as he spoke.

"I wish it were that easy. I just don't see this getting any better." said Lily sadly. She paused for a moment lost in thought before changing her melancholy expression for a blissful one. "Do you want to go to Honeydukes? I'm running low on some of my candies and it's getting late. We've been here talking for a while."

"Of course!"

Bidding Rosmerta a good night Lily and James left. The sun was going down making it chillier than it had been when they arrived to the village. The two of them huddled together walking down the street and Lily tried to ignore the urge to grab his hand again. She liked the way it felt against hers and how perfectly they seemed to fit together. She missed his thumb rubbing against her hand, and she felt like a hypocrite for it. She crossed her arms against her which would come across to an onlooker as her being cold but she knew inspite of herself that the cold was not the reason she was clinging to herself. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Are you cold, Lily?" asked James placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"_Oh Merlin!" _muttered Lily as the excitement of being so close to him tingled up and down her body.

"What?"

"Uh-thank Merlin! There's Honeydukes! We can get warm now!"

Honeydukes was still one of the most amazing sites Lily had ever seen. Hoards of colorful candies covered every inch of the walls and every time she stepped foot in the store she was astounded she hadn't gained a thousand pounds by just looking. James smiled at the excitement present on Lily's face as he plucked a every flavor bean from the container beside him.

"Oi Potter! You need to pay for those!"

"Don't worry Flume you old bat! You know I keep your business running!"

The shop keeper merely smirked at James' antics before turning back to the customers ready to check out.

"I suppose if you're the great James Potter you are able to get away with most things."

"That's not true. You've never let me get away with anything."

"Someone's got to keep you in line."

"Come now, Lily. You know you enjoy giving me a good flogging," said James as he grabbed another every flavor bean this time feeding it to her.

"Yuck! Pepper! I hate pepper. I plan on putting it down on my qualifications part of my job applications once I leave school- 'Managed to keep James Potter in line every now and then.'"

"People will be begging you to work for them."

Once Lily had replenished her stash the two of them took a last lap around the village. They hadn't really intended to go anywhere particular as they were so caught up in conversation so they inadvertently walked around in circles.

"-and McGonagall is so caught between laughter and screaming that she just kind of starts sputtering inaudible nonsense at us. It's my proudest moment. McGonagall absolutely speechless at our antics."

"I'm sure she had a few words to say that were not for suitable for younger ears."

"She's never lived with Sirius then."

James wasn't quite sure when they had crossed the bridge from mild acquaintance to friends but at that moment Lily stopped in her tracks, gripped her stomach, threw her head back, and made the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She cackled fully, a playful smile spread across her face, and the shock of it all caused James to drop their Honeydukes bags.

"You-you laughed at me," said James stunned.

"I didn't laugh at you!" argued Lily clearly taking it the wrong way. "I was laughing at what you said. It was funny and made me smile."

"You never laugh at _me. _You always laugh at what your friends say_. _But never _me."_

"We'll I suppose with everything we've been through tonight we out to be classified as friends now, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

They stood there for a moment staring at one another as if seeing each other for the first time. It was dark now and if possible James thought Lily looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. Her mouth was slightly open as if she intended to say something but James knew she wouldn't allow any more walls to come down at this point. Picking the Honeydukes bags back up and shifting them into one hand James held his other hand out for her to take.

"It's getting late. We should head back," he said smiling and small smile.

"Yes. Right," said Lily taking his hand.

This time she was unable to ignore the prickling of her skin when her hand found his again. They walked back in the moonlight neither of them speaking but both of them knowing that words were not needed at this point. Lily was going over facts in her head and none of her feeling were coming up as logical which bothered her to no end.

James had never trusted logic in the first place and knew that his own feelings were on a deeper, unearthly level for the girl beside him.

He knew a long time ago that there was no escaping the desire that drew him towards Lily Evans.

He also knew he never wanted to escape it's grasp.

Once they had reached the castle and entered their common room they stood at where their stairways parted leading up into separate dorms. Lily glanced up at James and he could see in her eyes that she had drawn a conclusion and that it had made no analytic sense but rather it was based merely on the fact that she _felt._

"I'm really glad you were walking down the street when I needed you."

James grinned at her.

"I'm glad too. I really enjoyed the day with you."

"I hope-I hope..."

"Lily.."

"I should go now. It's late. We're both tired and clearly not thinking straight," said Lily turning to go but as she went she felt his hand grab her arm before spinning her around and pulling her towards him.

Her cry of surprise was soon silenced when his lips captured hers and was replaced by a sultry groan into his mouth.

Sweet _Merlin. _

The tingles that plagued her skin earlier from their hands touching were nothing compared to this. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing shock waves to go up and down her spine and as she let out another moan he took that moment to access her mouth.

And_ sweet, sweet Merlin_.

Was that his tongue?

His hands now had free reign over her body and took that freedom to tangle one in her hair and wrap the other around her waist to bring her closer. Her hands flew up to his hair and gripped it tightly.

"_James,"_ she sighed into his mouth and she felt the curve of his lips as he smiled.

He bent down slightly, grabbing one leg and wrapping it around his waist and she followed suit with the other leg so that she was now hoisted into the air. One hand now cloaked around her torso, the other began to run it's way up her left leg and nearing the hem of her skirt.

Eventually they had to part for breath and James took pride in the way her breathe was haggard and uneven. Still hoisted in the air, she rested her forehead against his and opened her eyes slowly to look at him.

"Uh oh," said James smirking like an idiot.

That did it for Lily as she began laughing uncontrollably followed by James moments later.

No one at Hogwarts was really sure what happened over night to Lily and James. Their were rumors that people had seen them on a date at Hogsmeade the day before but there were also rumors that Lily had gone with Amos Diggory.

No one was really sure what to believe.

All they knew was that Sunday morning the Heads were sitting together peacefully and seemed to be enjoying each others company.

Even their closest friends seemed stunned when they came down for breakfast that morning. ("Oi, Evans! You do realize who you're sitting next to?")

However when the morning post came around (as there is post on Sundays in the wizarding world) most students turned their attention to their packages and letters.

And as per usual Lily's tawny owl swooped down for Lily to untie it's post from it's leg. Bouncing twice in her seat and clapping her hands together one-two-three times Lily went to retrieve her post to find not one, but two letters.

The first one from her parents.

The second one however had no name.

Lily, being enticed by curiosity opened the anonymous letter first and once she recognized the hand writing leaned forward, crossing her legs, and allowed her lips to part into a soft smile as her eyes watered up just a tad.

_Lily,_

_I'm really glad that I was walking down the street right when you needed me too. _

_Hopefully you'll find more needs for me in the future._

_James_

_P.S. We've got a ball to plan now, my lady._


End file.
